Patrick Masters
Patrick Masters is a retired Special Forces soldier, Delta Force Operator, Alliance Intelligence Mission Planner, Analyst and Deputy Director. Aspiring to be an Olympic Cross Country runner, Patrick remained out of school but soon went on the run when the Reapers attacked Earth. Being trained by the 5th Special Forces Group in the Australia's Mountains, Patrick enlisted to the Special Forces Group after making a promise to his father that he would become a good soldier. After becoming an expert Weapons Sergeant, Patrick moved up to Delta Force after five years with the 5th Special Forces Group and spent the next years as a Delta Force operator for the Systems Alliance. His missions varied from hostage rescue to VIP protection. After 35 years of service, Patrick retired from the Systems Alliance Marines and was later recruited by the Alliance Intelligence Services. Serving as a Chief Mission Planner, Chief Analyst, Head Analyst and Deputy Director, Patrick made himself well known in the intelligence community as someone who respected the old traditions of the quiet professionals. As the Deputy Director of the AIS, he worked alongside the Director to secure information the AIS didn't have before and build Alliances. After 13 years of working for the AIS, Patrick retired and spends his time with his wife. Early Life Childhood Patrick grew up as a youngest in the family. He spent a lot his time with his father hiking the Grampians Mountains and fishing. At a young age, Patrick showed great interest in running where he later joined his high school and won two medals as the top cross country runner in Australia. Pursuing a career in running, Patrick didn't go to school and helped his father with fishing as he trained to become an Olympic athlete. Reaper War (2186) Working as a fisherman and an aspiring olympic runner, Patrick witnessed a Reaper drop on Devonport and attack the small city. His father gathered his mom and took them to Melbourne University to rescue Pat's sister. During the rescue, Patrick's dad was killed by a Marauder, impaled on a spike and sent after his family as a Husk. Patrick took the initiative and killed his father, promising him to protect his family and become a good soldier. They retreated into the Grampians Mountains. During the two months of the Reaper War, Patrick took up arms against the Reapers as a civilian. He fought the Reapers in guerrilla style warfare after being taught by the 5th Special Forces Group. As a native to the mountains, he was able to help soldiers get the jump on Reaper troops and find safe caves for his mother and sister to rest. At the end of the war, Patrick decided to enlist into the Special Forces community honoring the promise of his father. Military Career Special Forces Training (2187-2189) Shortly after the end of the Reaper War, Patrick enlisted to be a Special Forces trainee at 19 years of age on February 14th 2187. Promising his father that he would become a good soldier, Pat worked his way through SF training and became a strong candidate after passing SF Qualification Training. Weapons Sergeant Speciality (2188) Patrick enlisted to become a Weapons Sergeant where he would learn the in and out of every rifle then be able to operate each one. He learned to teach each others how use a rifle to defend themselves in combat when fired upon. Patrick graduated from Weapons Sergeant school specializing in assault rifles, sniper rifles, light machine gun and sub machine guns. His vast knowledge of each rifle allows him to be an effective rifleman when called upon to protect his teammates in the field. Language Training Speciality (2189) Patrick attended Language school where he became fluent in Mandarin Chinese and Eklai which is the native language to Batarians. He's one of the few fluent Elkai speakers in the Special Forces, Patrick also took time to learn and understand Batarian culture so he could build trust with the locals. Since he is a Weapons Sergeant, Patrick needs to be able to explain things in their natural language in case the universal translator goes bad. Patrick took a six month course for each class and became a master within the first months, he was often found in his room practicing the languages till he would pass out from exhaustion or pain from his jaw. The dedication he showed throughout language training got the attention of the 5th Special Forces group. Unknown to Patrick, the 5th Special Forces group kept a close on Patrick as he was training. 5th Special Forces Group (2189-2194) After graduating from Special Forces training at 22 years of age, Patrick was assigned to the 5th Special Forces Group, 2nd Battalion, Alpha Company, ODA 5211. He would bounce around Alpha Company and serve on deployments with other ODA's who needed a Weapons Sergeant for a mission. Earth Engagements (2190-2192) Deploying with Team 565 and 564 in Southwest China, Patrick and the 565 hunted down a terrorist group called the Apostles that was reigning chaos on the Systems Alliance. Through his two deployments, Patrick earned the nickname Hermes for being able to run on anything and get on the flanks of enemy combatants. During his first tour, Patrick was awarded a Bronze Star for repelling an enemy attack with a rebel group and leading his team to safety. During his second deployment with the 564, he helped seize over 200 Reaper artifacts used to hopefully activate a Reaper that the Apostles could control. Patrick was able to prove to his team that he was an effective and dependable soldier that wouldn't let down his teammates at any time. During a raid, one member of the 564 was lost and under fire from many terrorist. Patrick and a teammate went back to get their team member and ensure that she would get out alive. Throughout the night, Patrick and another member searched the hills for hours to find her and had no luck. Pat never gave up and later found his teammate in a hut covering the door. He carried her out and back to safety with the rest of his team. His actions got him the Silver Star for never giving up on a teammate and carrying her back ten kilometers to a safe area. Kite's Nest Engagements (2192-2194) Deploying with the 565 and 562, Patrick spent two tours in the Kite's Nest training Batarian rebel groups to fight against the Batarian terrorist who seized goods from the locals. On his first deployment with the 565, Patrick was able to locate and neutralize a cell with Batarian rebels. He established a connection with the rebels by respecting their culture and becoming the most liked human among the group of the 565. With this connection, Patrick was able to find more terrorist cells and clear the valley for the people to work in peace. During his second deployment with the 562, Patrick was able to help establish a foothold in the valley with the rebels and clear out terrorists who were harming the people. With the help of the locals and AIS, the 562 were able to run a campaign of missions against a terrorist cell that later dismantled all operations in the valleys after Patrick killed the leader. Volunteering for every little task, Patrick showed that we was fighting for the rebels around him and protecting their land so they could sleep at night. Throughout his two deployments, Patrick was able to showcase his versatility of being an expert weapons sergeant, a human looking to break bread with another species and help them defend their land that's been harassed by terrorist since the end of the Reaper War. But as all Special Forces soldiers, it was another deployment for Staff Sergeant Patrick Masters. Delta Force Training (2194-2196) After completing his tour in the Kite's Nest, Patrick applied for Delta Force Training which he under went at 27 years of age. He was one of the twelve candidates to make it past the screening test, then one of the six candidates that made it past Operator Qualification Course. Operator Status (2195) After passing multiple fields required to become a Tier One Operator, Patrick underwent Operator training 2195 where he later gained it that year. He is specialized in close quarters combat, counterintelligence, reconnaissance, hostage rescue and VIP protection. Even though Pat is specialized in many other areas, he's been told to focus on five and master his skills. As an Operator, Patrick has learned to be comfortable out of his armor and able to protect people with his body, even if it means death. He spent many hours in the classroom, gun range and asking people questions because he wanted to be the best operator he could possibly become for the Systems Alliance Marines. During simulations, he earned the trust of fellow Operators during live fire exercises in close quarters situations. Tier One Combat Applications Group (2196-2236) After graduating Delta training, Gunnery Sergeant Patrick Masters became a Tier One CAG Operator for the Systems Alliance. He was assigned to Tier One C Assault Squadron and under Angel Team. As before, he'd often bounce around teams and units to help fill in roles that needed his speciality. He doesn't bounce around as often since he is deployed more often with Angel Team than any other. Galactic Cold War (2197) After being assigned to Angel Team, Patrick deployed to Parneck where they worked alongside Yahg rebel groups to launch attacks against the Yahg Empire. They were able to capture a political leader and learn that the Yahg wanted to go to war with the Interstellar Republic. The HVT was sent to the Box also know as a military prison. Angel Team ran many ops on the Northern Hemisphere where they were able to use the mountains as cover from the Yahg Empire scanners. After being pulled out of Parneck, Angel Team was sent into Virmire where they came across Yahg forces. They were able to take them down and recover Reaper artifacts that the Batarians had given to them. Confirming the suspicion that the Batarians were working with the Yahg, Angel Team deployed to Khar'Shan and took out key terrorist leaders that were supplying the Yahg the equipment they needed to go to war with the Interstellar Republic. With the assistance of an N7 team, they were able to take out two key leaders and miss the target they needed to get. Even after all their hard work to prevent the Yahg from getting more Reaper artifacts, killing high ranking Batarian terrorist and destabilizing the cell of fighters on Virmire. The Yahg emperor assassinated the First Minister of the Interstellar Republic and the Galaxy went to war. Angel Team was put on standby and deployed within the first six hours after the assassination of the First Minister. Interstellar Republic Galactic War (2197-2198) Six hours after the attack on the First Minister's cabinet, Angel Team was deployed into Hades Gamma to hunt down a Prince who was crucial to the Yahg Empire. Angel Team was the only team deployed to the Hades Gamma while the rest of the Interstellar Republic were busy declaring war. They deployed to Klensal where they were able to get eyes on their HVT two weeks after their deployment. With the ROE giving them the initiative to take down the HVT, Patrick was able to engage the HVT from a safe distance, confirm the kill and leave the System before the Yahg knew what happened. After securing a kill on the Emperor's son, Angel Team deployed onto Parneck with N7 and started running raids on enemy clans that associated themselves with the Yahg Empire. Not attacking the people, they burned their fields, cut off their food supply and starved the people around them. Many clans broke off from the Yahg Empire and joined the rebellion group when the Empire refused to feed their people. Ones that continued to stay were dealt with. In the final hours of the battle, an N7 team accompanied Angel Team on taking down a base which housed Reaper artifacts. They were able to seize and collect over 400 Reaper artifacts which would've set the Yahg species thousands of years ahead of any species. The teams agreed to blow up the facility, disobeying a direct order to preserve it by a Turian General. When pressed why, they told the Turian they don't answer to them. The Yahg Empire collapsed soon after, Angel Team ran nearly 90 missions throughout their time on Parneck and hunting down the HVT on Klensal. Ranging from VIP protection to direct assaults, Angel Team spent the war in the shadows making it easier for the soldiers to win fights against the Yahg Empire. Yahg Engagements (2199-2209) With Yahg terrorist cells still active, Angel Team was called upon to hunt down the remaining clans that still stood with the Yahg Empire. Working with N7, they were able to run joint special operations to take down multiple leaders of clans, gain more intel on the enemy's location and put an end to the Yahg Empire. In 2204, Patrick was the second in command to a 30 personnel special operations raid where they went after the Yahg leaders meeting on Sanctum. With operators from Blackwatch, STG and Spectres, the CAG and N7 operators were able to lead a successful raid and eliminate six major leaders they've been hunting for since the end of the Galactic War. Being the planner of the raid, Patrick gained recognition for his ability to adapt on the fly and lead a team of diverse operators through a dangerous mission. Taking down two leaders, Patrick was awarded a Bronze Star for his work in the field, making it his sixth Bronze Star won. With the final fall of the Yahg Empire in 2209, the Interstellar Republic Special Operations Force were given the credit due to their hard work to make the Terminus System again. Angel Team returned home to their families and spent time with their loved ones until they were to be called upon again. The Targarium War (2211-2220) The Invasion of the Targarium came unnoticed to the Galaxy, entering the Terminus System, the Targarium started their mass genocide to please their gods. Angel Team was deployed to investigate Illium after it went dark, on the ground they were able to confirm the Targarium threat and made first contact with the species. During the fight, Patrick was able to take one down with his hands, stopping the battle for a brief moment since no Targarium has ever seen one fall in that fashion before. They quickly opened fire again, Angel Team retreated to their ship and got out of the system confirming the worst fears. Once submitting their report, Master Sergeant Patrick Masters, now leader of Angel Team decided to go back in. With only five other members, Angel Team went back to Illium and ran operations on the enemy going dark for two years. Three from his team, an N7 soldier and an Alliance Field Agent went back, they weren't expecting to come back. Patrick turned Illium upside down and lead raids killing HVTs with intel from intelligence brokers, scouts and knowledge of the species. Using nuclear devices, they were able to blow up a ship from the inside and escape, being the first ship to be destroyed by a team. Due to his actions on Illium, Patrick was awarded a Silver Star for fighting back against the enemy with no help. After spending two years on Illium, Angel Team was given a break and spent the rest of the war being VIP escorts for the First Minister and Generals who moved into active combat areas, being out of their armor for the entire duration, it was a change of pace for the team and they were able to spend the majority of the deployment being safe and secure. The war concluded in 2200 with the formal surrender of the Targarium and retreating back to their Galaxy. Sol System Engagements (2220-2224) Due to how advanced the Targarium technology was, human crime lords and terrorists bought weapons from the species and intended to use them on the Systems Alliance. Angel Team deployed to many cities, planets and moons that housed the weapons. One group called the Syndicates, got their hands on Targarium bombs and did many terrorist attacks costing thousands of lives. In 2224, Angel Team was hunting the leader of the Syndicate and found a bomb in Hong Kong. Operating under the night, they were able to wipe out the remaining Syndicate forces, disable the bomb and kill the leader of the terrorist group. With assistance from the N7 team, they were able to end the bombings that ended many innocent lives. N7 was give recognition for their work on the raid while Patrick was given a Bronze Star and another day to live. Promotion to Master Gunnery Sergeant (2224) After being in the field for over thirty five years, completing over 500 missions as a Special Forces soldier and CAG operator, First Sergeant Patrick Masters was promoted to Master Gunnery Sergeant and retired from field work. He was promoted to Command Sergeant Major where he oversaw the entire CAG operation force. Operations Master Gunnery Sergeant (2224-2226) As a seasoned CAG operator, Patrick oversaw the various teams that were deploying throughout the Milky Way, assisted his commanding officers in giving out promotions and medals to operators and finally assisting commanding officers on the day-to-day needs of the CAG operators. He grew tired of being a OMGS due to not doing much other than informing a CO here and there. Retirement (2226) After thirty five years of active service and two years as a Operations Master Gunnery Sergeant, Patrick retired from the Systems Alliance Marines with two Silver Stars, nine Bronze Stars, two Purple Hearts and one Legion of Merit. He's one of the most decorated Systems Alliance Marines who hasn't won a Navy Cross or Medal of Honor. With his retirement from the Marines, Alliance Intelligence Services approached him with a potential in the organization. Intelligence Career Department of Analysis and Operations In Alliance Space (2227-2231) Shortly after his retirement from the Marines, Patrick joined the Alliance Intelligence Services with options to join a variety of Departments he knew how to operate. Choosing between the Attican Traverse and Alliance Space, Patrick picked the Alliance Space. Chief Mission Planner for Alliance Space Special Operations (2227-2231) Patrick took over as the Chief Mission Planner for the ASSO where he oversaw Delta Force, N7 and Special Forces missions throughout Alliance Space. He was able to make a name for himself overseeing 100 successful missions across the three Special Operations. He became well-known across the Intelligence community for orchestrating a raid with Delta and N7 on taking down a key terrorist before the network was able to go galaxy wide. Office of the Supervisor for Military Affairs and Fleet Intelligence (2231-2235) After proving himself as an effective Planner for the ASSO, Patrick moved up to the Office of the Supervisor for Military Affairs and Fleet Intelligence. Being an ex Marine, Patrick focused his efforts in Military Affairs where he was hired as an advisor. Chief Military Advisor for Military Affairs (2231-2233) Overseeing the Special Forces and Delta Force affairs, he would often report to the Head Advisor with what happened and how they should go about telling the public, he often gave a report to his Advisor saying no comment. Being his trademark phrase, Patrick drilled in the quiet professional rep the Special Operations community has on Earth and around the Galaxy. Head Advisor of Military Affairs (2233-2235) Being a successful Chief Military Advisor, Patrick was promoted to Head Advisor where he was in the Briefing Room with the Director, Miranda (Turner) Lawson, giving her an update on how the military stood, what they needed and their past operations. Miranda found Patrick being an individual who cared about his work and wanted the Special Operations community to be viewed as its original creators did. Deputy Director (2235-2240) Patrick was promoted to the Deputy Director where he would work alongside Miranda Lawson till her retirement in 2240. The two were able to make shifts in the Intelligence community where they were getting information from more reliable information brokers and other intelligence agencies across the Galaxy. When prompted with the Director seat, Patrick declined and retired with Miranda at the end of his tenure. Retirement (2240) Being a close friend to Miranda, he couldn't work with another Director and retired with her in 2240. With only 13 years in the AIS, Patrick rose through the ranks fast as an effective leader and analyst. During his tenure as the Deputy Director, Patrick was able to create strong alliances with other species that the AIS didn't have before. He concludes working for the Systems Alliance at 73 years of age. Personality At a young age, Patrick learned to never give up and always find a way to win. When he lost his first race in cross country running, he told himself to never lose again and worked on getting into better shape so he could run faster than anyone else. He transferred this mentality to the military where he would always work to win and never seek failure. Using every opportunity to his advantage, Patrick became a successful solider in the Marines because he would never give up on his teammates and his calling to protect the Alliance. Through his years, Patrick has been known to be shy and an introvert. He takes a while to warm up to people and will often shy away from the spotlight. This helped Patrick as a Special Forces and CAG Operator because he wouldn't be found giving classified intel to the wrong people. He trusted few people and they are the only ones who truly understand who Patrick is as a human and as an Alliance soldier. As a young Special Forces soldier, Patrick was taught to be humble and never become a egoistic person. Patrick knew he was better than everyone, but didn't rub it in the faces of the people lower than him. His CO would often find him helping other Marine units become better at their job so they could come home alive. As a CAG operator, Patrick stayed very quiet about what he did and told three people what he did in the field with his team. He would still help soldiers when he could because he wanted to save as many lives as he could. Honor and respect were drilled into Patrick as a Special Forces soldier, he learned to honor the military code and respect the officers that were in command. He took some time to get used to the command structure of the military, but once he understood it, he had great honor and respected each soldier he'd served with going into battle. These traits later helped him in the field when he made friends with the Batarians in the valley, honoring and respecting their culture, Patrick was the first human welcomed into their family and opnely shared intel with. As a Special Forces soldier and Operator, Patrick learned to suppress his emotions, to a point where he has a problem is often emotionless. Never overly excited, sad or mad, Patrick is hard a person to read at home because he doesn't express emotions. During his twenty two tours, Patrick learned to keep a neutral expression and put his emotions aside as he performed his duty. Since he's retired, he's became a more emotional person but for the most part, he remains a very hard individual to read because he gives off no emotions. Working for the Intelligence Services, Patrick developed a blunt attitude towards analyst and advisors who thought they knew everything about the Special Operations forces. Often proving people wrong with basic facts in meetings, Patrick wasn't afraid to put people in their place, regardless of their position. His attitude was noted by the Director and she later promoted him to Deputy Director seeing that he cared about his friends and made sure people understand who they are working with. Romance First Wife (2193-2195) At 23 years of age, Patrick met Georgia at a fundraiser formal for the Systems Alliance. Georgia was a psychologist for the Systems Alliance Medicine and she helped soldiers with PTSD. The two dated for three years and kept in touch during deployments. They married on July 11th 2193 and lived together for two years in London. Divorce (2195) When Patrick started spending more time at work and less time with his wife, Georgia said that she needed a husband. Torn between his career and wife, Patrick told Georgia to forget about him because he could never be the husband she needed him to be. They filed for divorce on September 7th 2195 and it became finalized on December 3rd 2195. Patrick moved to Ramstein Special Operations Base and focused on his career as a CAG operator while Georgia remains a psychologist for the SAM in London. Second Wife (2199-Present) After his first failed marriage, Patrick met Oriana Lawson through online and they met each other after talking to one another for a month. After learning that Oriana had a failed marriage, the two started dating after Pat's first deployment as a CAG operator. Both needing time to heal from their failed marriages, deployments helped them get themselves squared away and talk via email during. At 30 years of age, Patrick decided to marry Oriana Lawson and give marriage a second shot. The two got married on November 11th 2199 with family present. The two live in Manningham, Australia where Oriana works as a Systems Alliance Colonial Director for the Attican Traverse. Children After being in a successful marriage for five years, the two decided to have children and build their family. They welcomed Willow to the world on January 9th 2202 as the first of two children they would had. Sarah followed a year later and was born on August 11th 2203. During deployments, Oriana was able to get help from the other CAG operator wives and husbands while Patrick was deployed. Willow became interested in art where she grew a knack for painting and developed her skill to become an aspiring artist at a young age. Many of her works were showcased across Earth and she was accepted into Royal College of Art where she was able to pursue a painting career. She married her girlfriend of six years and they have one child together. Sarah was unsure of what she wanted to do throughout life and often took her time trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She found her calling to philosophy where she got a Ph.D in philosophy and became a professor at Stanford University. She's written key pieces that have helped shaped modern philosophy around human freedom and free will. She married her boyfriend of eleven years and they have six children together. Notes * The idea for Patrick Masters came from Joel Edgerton's Zero Dark Thirty Navy SEAL character. * Many missions for the Special Forces are ideas from past 5th Special Forces Group deployments into Afghanistan and the African Horn. * Written to be a Ranger, Patrick enters into Special Forces like Robert J Miller did in 2002. Thus skipping the famous 82nd Airborne, 101st Airborne and 75th Ranger Regiment. * United States Army Special Operations groups Delta Force and Special Forces are sitting under the Systems Alliance Marines. * Oriana was planned to be the first wife, but after reading about struggles of Operators, Patrick divorces then marries Oriana. The character has to go through a stage where he needs to prioritize his life and what he wants. * The father's death is a key point for Patrick since his father was a constant encourager for him to push further. Initially he was supposed to die in the initial assault where Patrick would go to protect his mother in sister. But, he is written to die and turned to a Husk showing first hand what the Reapers can do to people. * Many ideas shaping the career of Patrick come from MarkRulez711 with the Cold War, Galactic War and Targarium War. The AIS is also another idea that is used where Patrick spends thirteen years. * The Apostles and Syndicates are the two terrorist organizations in the Mission Impossible Franchise. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Leaders